In modern vehicles, in particular in motor vehicles, manifold various light sources exist, e.g., light sources in the vehicle roof lining and light sources for dashboard lighting. These light sources can be assigned to a functional area of light sources of the vehicle. A mode of operation of the light sources can be changed by means of a setting of one or more parameters of the respective light source, e.g., a luminosity. By adapting the luminosity of a light source to a vehicle driver, for example, safety during operation of the vehicle can be increased.
Furthermore, manifold audio sources exist in modern motor vehicles, e.g., audio sources of a driver assistance system, audio sources of a driver information system, and audio sources of an infotainment system. These audio sources may be assigned to a functional area of audio sources of the vehicle. A mode of operation of the audio sources can be changed by means of a setting of one or more parameters of the respective audio source, e.g., a volume. By adapting the volume of an audio source to a vehicle driver, for example, safety during operation of the vehicle can be increased.
An adaptation of parameters of the light sources and audio sources may be necessary in particular when sleeping children are transported in the automobile. Tired children also require increased attentiveness of the vehicle driver. Tired children in the vehicle can, therefore, distract the vehicle driver from his driving task. It may be, therefore, desirable not to wake sleeping children by excessively strong illumination or excessively loud sound. Individual setting of all parameters of all light sources and audio sources, e.g., before beginning driving or during the travel of the vehicle, by the vehicle driver may be typically very time-consuming.
Approaches for simultaneously setting parameters of multiple vehicle functions, which can also be assigned to various functional areas, exist in the field of vehicle operation. Such an approach may be a so-called user-specific setting. A user-specific setting means in this case that multiple parameters are set as a function of a user, for example, a vehicle driver.
For example, WO 2008/050136 discloses a vehicle system for use in a vehicle, wherein the vehicle system can store information on the vehicle use. Furthermore, the vehicle system can store vehicle options for a vehicle driver. Furthermore, the publication discloses that a vehicle driver can be identified, and vehicle-driver-specific data can be loaded and displayed. In this case, parameters are, thus, loaded and displayed in a user-specific or personalized manner.
Approaches also exist for a group-specific setting of parameters. A group-specific setting of parameters means in this case that parameters can be set as a function of a group of users, e.g., vehicle drivers. In this case parameters are, thus, not set in a personalized or user-specific manner, but rather are adapted to, e.g., requirements of a user group, i.e., multiple users.
Above-mentioned WO 2008/050136 discloses in this regard that a vehicle driver can select a predetermined group of parameters. E.g., the vehicle driver can select a group of parameters which are adapted to vehicle drivers having poor hearing ability or color blindness. A display unit can then display information to the vehicle driver in accordance with the set parameters.
US 2008/0211779 A1 discloses a method for controlling a system. The method comprises the provision of a display unit, which may be controlled by means of a computer. The display unit allows an input of data in this case. The display unit can be reconfigured in this case. Furthermore, the publication discloses that a configuration of the display unit can be made, e.g., dependent on user groups, e.g., retirees, students, families, or senior citizens.